Prostonárodne slovenské povesti
thumb|326pxCuentos populares eslovacos es una colección de cuentos populares eslovacos realizada por Pavol Dobsinsky, publicada en 1880. Lista de contenidos Primer volumen # ''La montaña encantada'' # ''Barbalarga'' # Panna z rosy počatá a z deväť matiek sploden # Matej veľký kráľ a Uliana veľká kráľovná # ''Radúz y L'udlmila'' # La chaqueta de piel de ratón # ''Gaspar el Serpentino'' # ''Los doce hermanos y la décimo tercera hermana'' # Tri stromy # Za zlatým jabĺčkom # ''La herradura de oro, la pluma de oro y el pelo de oro'' # ''Rompetroncos o Tirahayas'' # Tri perá z draka alebo hľadanie zlého a dobrého # ''El rey enfermo'' # Zlatovláska # O kráľovičovi, čo si mladú hľadal # Černokňažník # Dvä šibalci # Mahuliena zlatá panna alebo slncová panička # Vlkolak # Zlatovlasé dvojčatá # Berona # ''El cervatillo'' # Dalajláma # ''La lámpara mágica'' # Pani Mačička # Zlí bratia # Víťaz Kuchta # Či še hnevace? # Svetovládny rytier # Otcov hrob # Vintalko # Ľudojedi # ''El hilandero de oro'' # Škrupinový zámok # O kocúrikovi Segundo volumen # Janko a Macko # Sirota # Zlatná krajina # ''Las narices largas'' # Zlatý kľúč # ''La reina hechicera'' # Zlatý zúbok # ''El Rey de los Vientos'' # ''Šurienka y Atalienka'' # ''Las tres palomas'' # Neverná žena # My trǟ bratǟ # ''La serpiente, el gato y el perro'' # Fundži palica, cepy von z vreca # Tri píšťalky # O Mechúrikovi # Kozičky, Mať a macocha alebo zlatá páva # ''La pareja de igual belleza'' # ''La amante orgullosa'' # Kraľčík, Kucharčík, Popelčík # Piatko a Pustaj # Zlý brat # Pijan # ''Las tres peras de oro'' # Bračok vtáčok # Baláž # ''Zlatovláska'' # Mlynček # Či jesto pravda na svete # Janko Hraško # Stará dievka a čert # Červenkráľ a Žltovláska # Černovlasý princ # O krásnej Ibronke # O sirote # Divostvorný lovec # Cesta k Slncu # Mataj # ''L'ubka y el Rey de los Metales'' # ''Los doce mesecillos'' # Plavčík a Vratko čo osúšajú slzy sveta # O hlúpej žene # Zlatí bratkovia # Zakliaty zámok # Drevená krava # Čert slúži # Žabina kmotra # Hádač, strúhač, strelec, poprac # Najmladší z dvanástich # ''Los tres maravedíes'' Tercer volumen # ''La sal, más valiosa que el oro'' # Kubove príhody # Nebeská sláva # Chudobných rodičov syn # Na Boha s kyjom # Sitno # Hopsa, hor sa - zem, otvor sa! # Ako šlo vajce na vandrovku # Tetka smrť # Svenči gazda, zvieracej reči vedomý # Stratený chlapec # Peračina # ''Los tres hermanos cuervos'' # Prorok Rak # Tri práčky # Psota # Zabitá sestra # Panna za drakom # Růžová Anička # Petor a Otec nebeský v širokom údolí # Nebojsa # Klinko a Kompit kráľ # Bača a šarkan # ''El Rey del Tiempo'' # ''Las tres rosas'' # O človeku, čo nikdy nehrešil # O pohanskom kráľovi # Medveď a komár # Mechúrik-Koščúrik s kamarátmi # Drotári a ten špatný # ''El caballo del Sol'' # O Víťazkovi # Smrť kmotra a zázračný lekár # Múdry chlapec # Sirôtky # ''Bendito seas, banco'' # Jeleň zlatorohý # Mŕtvy frajer # ''Ceniciento el más grande del mundo'' # Ženský vtip # Dobrý strelec # Cigáň čerta ošialil # Pes # O Peterkovi # Starý Bodrík a vlk # Starý človek a dvanásť oviec # Ďuro-truľo # Súdnej pám # Vešťec # Cesta k Slncu a Mesiacu # Popelvár - Hnusná tvár # ''Los tres príncipes encantados'' # ''Los tres limones'' # ''La hermana hechizada'' # Zelezník # Múdry Maťko a blázni # O vlku, čo si dal šiť boty # Svetská krása # Statočný valach # O ednom chudobnom mlinarevi # Pravda # Popeluša # Salaš na čertovici # Pecko-sprostáčik # Koza odratá a jež # Kozliatka Traducciones En 2001 la editorial británica Routledge público una selección de cincuenta de los cuentos de esta colección, traducidos al inglés por David L. Cooper, bajo el título Traditional Slovak Folktales. Los cuentos incluidos fueron Zakliata hora (Trad: The Enchanted Forest), Zlatá priadka (Trad: The Spinner of Gold), ''Radúz a Ľudmila'' (Trad: Radúz and L'udmila), Zlatá podkova, zlatô pero, zlatý vlas ''('Trad:' ''The Golden Horshoe, the Golden Feather and the Golden Hair), Lomidrevo alebo Valibuk ''('Trad:' ''Lomidrevo or Valibuk), Jelenček ''('Trad:' ''The Little Deer), Kubove príhody (Trad: Kubo's Adventures), Mataj, ''Dalajláma'', ''My trǟ bratǟ'' (Trad: We Three Brothers), Vintalko, Sitno, ''Popeluša'' (Trad: The People Eaters), ''Čarodejná kráľovná'' (Trad: The Sorceress Queen), ''Nebeská sláva'' (Trad: Heavenly Glory), ''Rovnopekný pár'' (Trad: A Pair of Equal Beauty), ''Klinko a Kompit kráľ'' (Trad: Klinko and King Kompit), ''Kraľčík, Kucharčík, Popelčík'' (Trad: Kinglet, Cooklet and Ashlet), ''Janko Hraško'' (Trad: Johnny Pea), ''O krásnej Ibronke'' (Trad: Beautiful Ibronka), ''O dvanástich mesiačkoch'' (Trad: The Twelve Months), ''Drevená krava'' (Trad: The Wooden Cow), ''Žabina kmotra'''' ('''Trad:' The Toad's Godmother), Soľ nad zlato (Trad: Salt over Gold), ''Kráľ času'' (Trad: The King of Time), y ''Popolvár najväčší na svete'' (Trad: Popolvár the Greatest in the World). En 2012 la editorial Xorvi público una selección de quince de los cuentos de esta colección, traducidos al español por Valeria Kovachova Rivera de Rosales, bajo el título Cuentos eslovacos de tradición oral. Los cuentos incluidos fueron Radúz a Ľudmila ''('Trad:' ''Radúz y Ludmila), ''Tri citróny'''' ('''Trad:' Los tres limones), Baláž, O dvanástich mesiačkoch ''('Trad:' ''Cuento de los doce mesecillos), Slncový kôň ''('Trad:' ''El caballo del Sol), Kráľ času ''('Trad:' ''El Rey del Tiempo), Soľ nad zlato ''('Trad:' ''La sal, más valiosa que el oro), Chorý kráľ ''('Trad:' ''El rey enfermo), Hadogašpar ''('Trad:' ''Gaspar el Serpentino), Jelenček ''('Trad:' ''El cervatillo), Zlatá podkova, zlatô pero, zlatý vlas ''('Trad:' ''La herradura de oro, la pluma de oro y el pelo de oro), Zakliata hora ''('Trad:' ''La montaña encantada), O troch grošoch ''('Trad:' ''Los tres maravedíes), Lomidrevo alebo Valibuk ''('Trad:' ''Rompetroncos o Tirahayas), Ľubka a Kovovlad ''('Trad:' ''L'ubka y el Rey de los Metales) y Popolvár najväčší na svete ''('Trad:' ''Ceniciento, el más grande del mundo). Enlaces externos Categoría:Colecciones